1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for stabilizing the attitude of an automobile, and more particularly to an automobile attitude stabilizer for stabilizing the attitude of an automobile through quick determination of an automobile behavior such as a turn based on an automobile speed, a resistance to the steering action from the road, etc.
2. Prior Art
It is known that when an automobile makes a turn, the automobile body rolls and its turning stability is lowered by such rolling. Various automobile attitude stabilizers for stabilizing the attitude of an automobile during a turn have been developed. One such automobile attitude stabilizer is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 50-103025. Recently, there has also been proposed an electronically controlled automobile attitude stabilizer for controlling a change in the attitude of an automobile during a turn thereof by detecting a condition under which the automobile turns.
The electronically controlled automobile attitude stabilizer operates generally by detecting either the automobile speed and steering angle or the automobile speed and the lateral acceleration to determine a turning condition under which the automobile turns, and increasing the damping force of the shock absorber of a suspension depending on the turning condition, thus limiting a change in the automobile attitude.
As described above, the electronically controlled automobile attitude stabilizer determines the automobile turning condition by detecting either the automobile speed and steering angle or the automobile speed and lateral acceleration. Therefore, since the automobile turning condition can be determined only after the automobile has started to turn, the automobile attitude stabilizer has a poor control response.